Little cullen
by Kirby hynes
Summary: Alice and Jasper, are both hapily married vampires Of a dream that is un possible. they both want to be parents, when they get get a chance to adopt little bella how will her life be growing up with vampires and crushing on one of them? Romantic/Drama.
1. Chapter 1

A Little Cullen,

Alice is always dreaming of having a little girl, although she knows its impossible,

However will jasper be able to help her

Love and give her the gift she Deserves or will she be miserable forever?..

My hero,

_**Alice POV.**_

Me and jasper have been trying to have a baby but it's impossible, we talked to Carlisle and asked him he told us that it was unlikely for us to get pregnant

Due to us being a vampire our body won't be able to help a baby grow since we are dead and our blood does not run any longer.

I decided to get dressed, 'what to wear...' I thought to myself after 10 munities I found the perfect outfit, a light pink tank top with a white cotton cardigan,

and darkened jeans witch read 'foxy' on the back pocket, I got interrupted from a knock on my door ''come in chirped.

the door opened and jasper walked in with a huge smile spread across his pale lips.' morning alike are you feeling any better?' he said still smiling,

''yes thank you why are u in a good mood?' I commented'' oh um I have a surprise my love' he said as he walked in sitting on the bed

''sit with me'' he patted the place next to him as I took my seat's whets the surprizee...'' II asked excitedly

''well I have been talking to calicle and I think I have found a way for us to become parents my love'' I froze for about a second before jumping up

And clapping my hands together beaming at the thought of holding our child ''how!''I all but screamed.

''well you cannot get pregnant' I frowned at that'' but that doesn't mean we carnet adopt' he chirped','' oh jasper can we can we really oh I would love to adopt ''I said smiling like a freak that hooked up on sugar,

''yes Alice we can leave tomorrow and go to Little Angle Childs adoption place' he I beamed,' jasper you have made me the luckiest vampire on earth from centuries' screamed as he smiled.

''come on love lets tell the family' he took my hand lead me downstairs where we gathered all the family for a meeting.' guys we have some news' he said calmly before he could say anything else I screamed' WHERE ADOPTING A Baby'' blurted out and listened to 5 gasps from our family members.

''Oh Alice'' my mum cried as she hugged me'' that wonderful news I never

Thought I would become a grandma' she beamed Rosalie on the other hand was still frozen ''rose?'' I questioned ''you okay?' she snapped out of her gaze and stared at me

'' Alice imp so happy for you'' she cried as she flung her arms around me,

after everyone congratulated us we took off upstairs we laid down on the bed while he was stroking my cheek lovingly, ''Alice where gunner be parents tomorrow'' he smiled

''I know'' I sighed happily we cuddled for about 2 hours talking about what where gunner do with our baby I loved the sound f that 'our baby'

it sounds so normal we also talked about if we want to adopt a girl or a boy we both agreed for a girl. Beautiful baby girl. Jasper has made me so happy he always and truly was my hero...

Review please


	2. chapter 2

**Okay chapter 2! Of little Cullen, this is where Jasper and Alice go and adopt a baby into the Cullen family from little Angels adoption Centre. Well I hope u enjoy this chapter, Thank you**

**The little stunner,**

**Alice POV**

me and jasper was on our way to the adoption I was bouncing in my seat eager to get in there and make my dream come true.

Jasper was trying to calm down even though my emotions was that strong at this moment they was effecting him as well poor guy ''calm down love'' Jasper sighed,

I giggled uncontrollably I was just too happy to calm down at this moment, that when the car stopped.. We were here!

me and Jasper climbed out of the car and stood in front of the adoption agency it was a white modern building with large windows with brownie godly curtains there front garden was huge with toys bikes scooters and much more.

we walked to the front door opening it, where I caught site of a little girl sat in the middle of the floor crying. I let go of jaspers hand and ran over to her bending down stroking her hair ''Sweetie don't cry'' I cooed.

she looked up at me with as I took a large intake of breath her eyes where chock lately brown they where heavenly beautiful

'' you are so cutie!'' I beamed happily as I wiped her tears carefully from her face ''tank woo'' she replied sweetly ''why where u crying bunny '' I questioned

'' I wost my dwolly''she cried stood up helping her up taking her hand careuflly ''come on poppet lets go find your dolly'' I cooed as I smiled at jasper who was stood there smiling,

just as we were about to walk the women came round the corner looking exhausted, and worn out ''I am so sorry the kids took a long time to eat there dinner'' she apologised ''don't worry about it I was just helping this sweetie find her dolly'' I smiled,

''oh well if u wouldn't mind I would like to speak with you first'' she mumbled glaring at the child, uh ungrateful human...''ye sure'' I sighed

I grabbed hold of jaspers hand and felt a tug on my jeans I turned around to see the little girl frowning u at me'' ware woo gwoing?''She said sadly ''oh no sweetie will be back I promise's replied, as she toddled off,

''okay come in'' the women said the office was a large kind of snobby type with large bookcases and a flat screen tv, ''well any kid cached your eye?' she commented,' well actually there is'' I looked at jasper as he nodded and smiled as I carried on ''that little girl I was just with she seems sweet'' she nodded and grabbed a folder and holding up a sheet

7 ''her names Isabella Carlie swan her parents died in a car accident and Isabella got here about 5 weeks ago'' she said whilst reading ''oh the poor thing'' I cried as I tightened my grip on his hand

''well if you would like to adopt her would u please sign this papers'' she gestured over to the papers as she past me a pen I signed my signature and jasper signed his,

''okay its office, you are now parents of Isabella she smiled, I got up with jasper as we walked over to the door opening it ''one more thing'' the women said as we turned around to look at her ''Isabella is suffering from nightmares at the moment due to her losing her parents it normal but just to let you know''

she smiled as I frowned ''okay thank you very much's'' I said as we walked out of the room to the back garden,

''can u see her jasper's'' asked him as he shook his head ''ye over there're'' pointed to a tree where she was sat alone we both hurried over to her sitting down

''Bella'' she looked up at me ''would u like me and jasper to adopt you? and u can come live with us'' I asked she jumped up to fast causing her to wobble

jasper grabbed her carefully and steadied her before she fell ''fanks'' she whispered before screaming ''yes I would love to'' she giggled as I hugged her.

when she was finished saying goodbye to her friend and packing her stuff she held onto mine and jaspers hand as we walked out and into our car ''jasper did u get the booster seat ember she's only 1''i reminded him ''yes dear' he lifted belle up to the seat and strapped her in carefully locked the door with child locks on. And we set of home I watched belle from the window as her thumb was in her mouth and was gazing out the window from then I know she would be our little stunner.

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

**wow 2 chapters in 1 day arnt u all lucky! :D well got a week of school now i will be updateing it mostly all the time :) now what do u think will hapen in the chapter? have fun reading.**

Sweet dreamed my angel.

_**JaspersPOV**_

_As soon as we got home i hopped out of the car opening the door for my wife''thank you jasper''she smiled as she excitedly opend the car door for bella who was gurgling at the house''iwts pretty'' how cute i thought alice unstraped her carefully and holding her around her hip protectivly, i locked the car door and held my wifes hand as we walked up to the front door,''where home''i yelled. my family memebers gatherd in the living room all had smiles plasterd on there faces''oh alice shes so buitifull''esme cooed''heya squirt!''emmet boomed loudly scareing bella abit, rosalie whacked emmet around the head''hey!''he shouted rubbing his head i rolled my eyes and watched my family members complemant on how bella is adorble,_

_bell looked up at me an smiled and held her hands out towards me''dada!''she squirmed,i froze, did she just call me dada?''oh jasper she loves u already''alice beamed as she passed me our daughter,''dada''bella kept repeating excitidly,i tickled her as she giggeld uncontrobly ''dada stwop itt!''she screamed_

_about an hour later we all sat down at the table while alice was feeding bella, who had youghurt all down her top''mamy yummy''she smiled alice hugged her''you called me mummy'she screamed hapily''mamy'' she smile agen as alice cleaned her mouth with a wipe, ''sweetie looks like u need a bath''she said and picking up bella._

_**AlicePOV**_

_i plonked bella down carefully on the baby seat while i set the bath running on warm water,i looked in the cabinet and got out Jhonsons baby Shampoo and set it at the side,as i turned the bath water off runing my pale hands through the water makeing sure its not to hot, i gently sopped bella up taking off her cloths and placeing her in the water, she splashed the water while playing with the bubbels''mamy bwubbel!''she said i looked at her as she blew bubbels into my face, i giggeld as she wiped the bubbels off with her soapy hands''sworry mamy''she smiled, i washed her body and hair before picking her up in a pink towel and drying her body carefully,_

_I grabbed the Jhonsons baby cream from the side and rubbed in on her smooth body before dressing her in princess pjs.''pritty baby'i cooed as she yawned,''princess i think you should go say goodnight to your dady before u go to bed''i took her hand and walked her downstairs she let go of my hand and ran to jasper''dada''she said as she kissed him''natynight''she yawned''night baby sweet dreams'he cooed while kissing her, after she said goodnight to everyone i took her upstairs i quickly changed her nappy before laying her in her bed,i kissed the top of her head and i started humming a tune to her,_

_hush my little angel go to sleep_

_ill hug you and kiss you when you weep,_

_ill sing u a tune untill u smile_

_i dont care if it takes me a while_

_hush my little angel have a nice dream_

_when you wake up mummy will beam_

_will go to the park and play on the slide_

_daddy and mummy will hold you with pride_

_hush little angel we love you together_

_we always will forever and ever_

_i walked out of the room closing the door quitly and walked into my room peacefull and content, my little angel is asleep soundly._

**so wot do you think? i want a few more reviews if u want me to continue thankyou, and review if u despretyly want me to continue! thankyou :) x**

_**kirby(x!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**hello agen!, chapter 4 ive decided to make this chapter a long chapter due to some nice reviews :) okay thankyou and hope you enjoy!**

Nightmares and park,

**AlicePOV**

_me and jasper where cuddeld up on the couch talking about what we where gunna do with bella tomorrow after an hour of idears we decided to have a fmaily picnic at the park there for bella can play in the park and on the grass, however since we diddent eat food we decided to just pack bella some ham sarneys some fruit and a bottle of apple juice,_

_''jasper when we go to the park tomorrow dont forget to bring the camra! we need to capture our preciouse moments''i said whilst smileing,''ov course dear''he replied,all of a suddon a high picthed scream came from the nursery, me and jasper jumped up and ran into the nursery at vampire speed, it broke my heart what i saw a small little bella curlled up on her bed with her eyes red and puffy while tears are streaming down her eyes, i ran over to her scooping her up and cooing to her,_

_''shh baby your ok''i hugged and i noticed she was trembeling poor thing''jasper get me a blanket,''i orderd nodded and was back in a second with a large cotton blanket, i sat down with bella on my knee and jasper with the blanket wrapped around her small body, jasper stroked her hair with his fingers carefully whilst humming a tune, the door opend and ese and rosie came in looking at bella with sympathy''is she okay?''rose asked._

_''shes fine just a nightmare we got warned about this, she has nightmares now and agen since her mum died''jasper answerd for me,_

_''okay well call if u need anything''they both said as they walked out the room,i looked down at bella who seemed to be relaxed and is sleeping peacefully.''aww jazz look we did it!''i whisperd hapily, he took bella from my arms and he placed her in the crib,''night angel''he kissed her forehead and we both sat there watching our princess sleep_

_~~~~~~~~5hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_jasper was downstairs with esme wathcing her make breakfast as i got bella ready for the park, i tried to get her to wear pink but she kept shakeing her head saying she wanted blue, we came to an agreement on a pink dress with blue spots all over it with a bow on the back. her hair was curling over her small fave brushed down with a pink bow in ''buitifull baby''i cooed as she giggeld,''mumma shoesies!''she pointed to a pair of purple sandels that had hearts on them, i picked them up kissing her toes as i placed them on her feet,'' spin for mummy''she spinned around twice before hugging mee'' baby you look gawjuzz''i exclaimed, i took her hand and walked downstairs where everyone was waiting for us,_

_''Aww dont you look adorble''rose cooed as bells toddeld downstairs''dadad!''bella screamed as jasper picked her up''morning sweet baby''he kissed her head carlisle came round the corner with emmet and edward''emmy eddie''bella sang as she hugged them as everyone awed'' heya squirt''emmet grinned goofily''mumy''bella grabbed my hand as we walked to the car jasper lifted her into the back and fastend her into her seat he locked the door with child locks and sat in the front, we was driveing there when..''im a wittle twear potty short awnd stout!''bella sang me and jasper smiled at each outher as we chuckeld._

_''mamy!''bella screamed, i turned to look at her when i let out a shril scream''JASPER GET THAT BEE AWAY FROM OUR DAUGHTER!''i screamed jasper opend the window and i whacked the bee with a newspaper and it flew out'' mamy bee go bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz''she sang i sighed as jaser chuckeld agen ''dramatic much love?''jasper asked as he was trying to fight back his smile and failing''sorry darling u know i hate bees'' i put empathy on the word hate.''bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz''bella kept saying. _

_about 5 munites later we where at the park i unbuckled my self and got out of the car getting bella out aswell. when she spotted emmet she let go of my hand and ran to him'' emmy emmy! mamy hit bee it goes bzzzzzzz''she yeled hapily.''wow cool! bellsy shall we hunt bees?''he asked before we all shouted''NO!''he huffed''why not?''he whined''becouse emmet if u havent noticed bella is only 1 years old u idiot'' jasper exclaimed, esme layed down the blanket as we all sat down. bella started spinning around saying''bzzzzzzzzzzzzz' constuntly._

_laughter erupted from everyone as we watched bella as she was spinning''carefull bella''edward said as he got up''eddie eddie eddie!''she said as she hugged him''bella shall we get you on the swings?''i asked standing up''yuppy mamy''she said as she skipped over to the swings. i turned around and grabbed my video camra jasper grabbed my hand in his and we set bella on the swings, i pushed while jasper taped it ''weee''bella sang as we pushed her carefully. she stoped as her eyes landed on emmet who was playing with a ball''mamy emmy''she pointed i knew what she meant. jasper stopped tapeing and took bella out and she ran over to emmy who was on the grass._

_''emmy balley!''she screamed with delight he chucked the ball at her and she tried to ctach it but it fell on the grass she giggeld and kiked it and it went rolling into the lake,_

_she ran after it but the ball fell in the lake and she went for it''BELLA NOO!''i screamed jasper looked up to see his daughter fall head first in the water''BELLA!''i screamed as i got up and i jumped in the water after her i was swimming around vampire speed untill i cought bella's body falling down limb. i grabbed hold of bella and i felt a strong pair of hands grab me and pull me onto the ground i looked u to find jasper looking panicked as bella coughed,_

_''bella sweetie''i hugged her and rubbed her back untill she was finished coughing, carlisle was checking on her makeing sure she can see propely and breathing well lucky for us she felt fine! i grabbed the blanket from the grass'' and coverd her cold body and set her in the car,''you okay hunny?''jasper asked her with a smile she nodded''bella!''edward shouted as he ran to the car.''how is she?''he asked.''shes been better, but she will be okay''i smiled,_

_As soon as we got home i washed bella in warm water to get her tempricher back to normal, after her bath i pulled up a clean nappy and kissed her belly before putting her pjs on jasper came up behind me placeing his hands around my waist and head on my shoulder''hello princess''he cooed, she giggeld''natynight dada mamy''she yawned as i placed her in her crib and coverd her in a blanket, ''night baby'' i said, jasper laid me down on the couch and we cuddeld whilst watching bella sleep._

_**THERE you go :) longest chapter so far' i need your opinion! next chapter..**_

_**should it be **_

_**- bella's 2nd birthday and Tanya visits.**_

_**orrrr..**_

_**- bella 2nd birthday and aro visits,**_

_**pick! :) x**_

_**okay review :) thankyouu.**_

_**Kirby(l)!x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**hii :) thankyou for the reviews :) well this chapter is when its bellas 2nd birthday and tanya shows up and starts flirting with edward, and you know better to mess with bellas edward!... enjoy :)**

**My Edward!**

**AlicePOV.**

_today is bellas 2nd birthday, it's gone so fast, we have had bella for a year now and its been the____best year of my like a little Angel sent from above to bless us. me and rose are dressing bella up today, after an hour of argueing we Decided on the most gawjuzz outfit, it was a Black and red minnie mouse dress that frilled out at the bottem, with black leggins on underneath, her shoes where basic black pups, and her hair was curlled down around her face with a black headband with red spots on it, she looked stunning,_

_When she was dress we all gatherd around the table where bella started opening her presants, Esme and carsile got her a charm _

bracelet that had the cullens crest on it, she adored it.

Rose got her a stack of disney films witch she loved especialy snow white,emmet got her a snuffed bear that was bigger then her she called it Emmy Bear, he cracked up at that,

Then edward gave her a Arts and craft stuff becouse she loves to decorate, when she was 1 we got her a wendy house she loved it so much, she even painted it her self, with hearts and flowers, to make it look like a grily house, she also made jasper get a sign say'no boys aloud' witch made emmet whine i swear he has a mind of a year old!.

Me and jasper got her loads of stuff i got her outfits of course, jasper got her a princess mood ring, with coulers to show it, when she put it on it went to yellow witch meant hungry. he laughed at that.

''EDDIE''tanya screamed as she bolted into the door,''oh eddie diddent you miss me''she purred,''tanya nice to see you agen''he mummbeld, poor guy,''whos the little one?''tanya asked as she bent down to bella.''hello baby''she said. bella scrunched up her nose and went to hold edwards hand.

''my edward''bella sang as she stuck her tounge out at tanya,everyone was trying to hide there laughs esme and rose excused them self to the back garden, poor jasper he can feel the emotions,

''eddie why are you with this little brat''tanya pouted, oh no she diddent ''Excuse me?''i yelled at her''what did u just call my daughter?''i yelled, jasper was stood by me down stroking my back telling me to clam down,

''i called her a brat learn to lissen shorty''she replied while smerking,''hey! that no whay to talk to may mamy!''bella shreiked as she kiked tanya in her knee, there was a loud cracking noise and the sound of bella scream, i rushed over to her''sh bella its okay''i cooed''mamy my leg it bobo!''she cried,i turned to tanya''se what you did bitch!''i yelled and slapped her around her face,before she could say anything esme interupted,

''tanya you come here on our grandaughters birthday and compleatly ruin it for her, now i would like u to get out of my house!''she angrily siad, tanya stormed off and i turned bakc to my duaghter her eyes where red from crying and also puffy.

''baby your okay''i sang as i rubbed cream on her knee.

she sniffeld and hugged me and jasper,''baby shall we go watch one of your movies?''jasper asked her while smileing she nodded hystericly,jasper took her hand and lead her to the liveing room where she watched snow white, for the 2nd time today,

i sighed as i sat down at the table,''you okay sweetie?''esme asked as she sat next to me,''im fine its just i keep getting wierd vissions''i told her, carlisle came in and sat down''what do u mean by wierd dear?''he asked,''well i got a visson of bella whe shes 7 she went to school and then it went blank'' i dont get it,''i sighed fustrated,''im sure it will be fine shes only 2.''he said

~~~~~~~~~~~7ours later~~~~~~~~~~

I was with jasper upstairs as we washed bella as she giggeld in the bath,''mamy wove woo!''she sang as she played with her bath toys,''love you two punkin'' jasper sat there with a proud smile on his face. i grabbed the shampoo bottel that was a strawberry flavour and put it on her brown and rubbed it in carefully before rinsing it off with the shower. when she was all clean i took her out and dried her body before i let go of her to get her nappy when she ran of out the room naked.''bella!''i yelled as i ran after her, she was gigerling uncontrobly,i ran to the bottem of the stairs and stopped as i saw her in esme hands wrapped in a towel.''thank you esme''i sighed as i picked her up and took her upstairs,i chucked her on the bed carfully''your gunna pay for that young lady'' i chuckled as i started tickerling her she was screaming''mamy(laugh)stop(laugh)it''she gurggeld. i kissed the top of head.

i got her changed into her pjs and took her downstairs, i gave her milk and a buiscuit for supper, then she looked up at me ''mamy how came you dont eat?''she asked me with her eyes glittering. thankfully jasper answerd for us''we will explain to you when your older princess''he said as he kissed her head,''right lets get you to bed'' i said as i kissed her,

i picked her up and layed her in her bed and kissed her forehead''night princess''jaser whisperd as he had his arms around my wasit, nothing can make this moment better.

**There you go! 5th chapter woot woot woot! anyway review i did spelling chekc on this but i diddent have time to do it all but i did most if the mistakes anyway thankyou review!**

**kirby!x**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone :) this chapter is Basicly to do with the family and bella, ive been getting alot of good reviews so thankyou :) now Chapter 6! :) x

Cup of tea mi'lady,

**Jasper'sPOV(**_**yay)**_

_Alice was still worried about her intense visions she has been seing. Carlisle told her that the vision's wasent always certain and she could just be over reacting. However last night bella told up about her dream and it's quite familiar to Alice's visions,_

''_Alice have you seen bella?''I asked, ''ye she's with emmet in the back yard''she shouted from upstairs. I walked over to the back garden and practically fell over hystericaly laughing. ''hey edward''i barked. I kept my eye's on his face as he fell over in a laughing fit, ''omg Emmet''we both said as we looked at what he was wearing, a pink dress with a large featherd hat, ''someone stole your man card?''Edward asked chuckerling. Emmet saw us and started shouting ''hey! Atleast i play with her''he roard, ''now if u would excuse me im rather buisy''he scowled,_

''_Now mi'lady would u like a cup of tea?''he asked in a privalidge voice, ''you have got to be kidding me''Rose shrieked as she saw Emmet, ''Emmet why in earth are u wearing my dress!''she scolded him. I smerked as rose set me a death glare, I was turned around but Bella tugged on my jeans, ''yes darling?''she grinned at me ''dada play ball!'' she started as she jumped up and down clapping her little hands, ''wow Bella you spend way to much time with Alice''Emmet laughed, i shot him a glare that said 'shut up or ill tear your head off'_

''_okay sweetie, lets sort out teams''i said looking at everyone. ''whos playing?''i asked ''count me and eddy in''emmet grinned, ''okay just us 4 then. Me and bella Vs you two?''they both nodded, I looked at bella who actully seemed to be concentrating on something, ''huddle!''i shouted bella looked up at me smileing ''okay princess, ill pass you the ball you try and score!''i whisperd. As she nodded eagerly._

''_Okay go!'' i threw the ball to bella who started running to the outher side i tackled edward down and laughed ''you can do it bella!''alice screamed from the porch i watched bella as she was thinking wast to do, ''you carnt get past me squirt''emmet boomed, ''watch me emmy bear!''she squelled as she ran through his legs and threw the ball into the net ''TOUCH DOWNY!''she yelled while running around happy everyone was laughing as emmet's face looked crossed between Embrassed and ashamed, ''you cart get past me squirt!''bella mimicked emmet and everyone howled with laughter,_

''_emmet you got owned by a 3 year old''edward high fived bella, as she giggeld._

_About an hour later we was all inside watching bella eat her fries,after she was finished alice my self 'im a proud farther'_

_**AlicePOV**_

_After bella was all clean from her bath i luv woo''she sang as she cuddeld into me._

_When bella was fast asleep i slowly closed the door and walked down the stairs on the last step i forze, as i was being dragged into a vision,_

_Bellas 7 years old and gawjuzz at the end of school she walks to the wrong car that's the exact same as edwards volvo, inside the car are two people with large black capes and red eyes, ''hello isabella we have been waiting for you''he said ''who are you?''she asked politly, ''volturi''and they dragged her into the truck and drove away..._

_After i recoverd from my vision i fell to my knees and let out a shril scream in a second jasper was by my side trying to console me._

''_Alice? Whats wrong!''jasper panicked voice broke me ''voltori''i whisperd and listend to everyone gasp._

_**There you go! Starting to get a story to it now **__**J**__** x okay guys i want you all to review i want to know how this chapter is! When i get a few more reviews ill make the next chapter (: x**_

_**Kirby!x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hellos! 7**__**th**__** chapter of little Cullen! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Bella is now 5 years old and a little cutie. Hope you all enjoy this!**_

_**Alice POV.**_

It's been 2 years now since I have had that vision; I haven't had any the same so I haven't been worried as much. Bella is now 5 years old and is a little angel. She has grown to become close to Edward a lot and Edward has became protective to her also. Today we have decided to take Bella to playgroup. Of course Jasper Edward and Emmet disagreed.

''no no and no!'' Edward confirmed, ''don't be stupid'' i laughed at him ''I agree with Edward love it's too dangerous!'' jasper replied. ''No guys i think it will be a good experience for Bella to be around humans her age ''Carlisle explained

**Bella's POV (yay!)**

_Today my mummy and daddy said I am going to playgroup which I am very happy about. I would love to make lots of new friends! My mummy and Aunt Rosie dressed me in a pink top with a frilly skirt and white leggings. My hair was just naturally curly so they just brushed it down._

_After everyone wished me good l was sat in the car with my mummy holding my hand. ''mummy I'm gunner make loads of friends!'' I squealed happily. She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. When we got there my daddy and mummy both hugged me and wished me good luck._

_A tall person with curly blond hair took my hand and lead me inside a large play area with little kids there as well ''run along sweetie and play'' she let go of my hand and ran to the babies. There was a little girl there who smiled at me. ''hello I'm Angela'' the girl introduced. I giggled and smiled back '' I'm Bella! Can we be friends'' I Asked Shyly. She nodded and took my hand and we walked to the mini kitchen. '' what shall we make'' she asked excitedly'' I started bouncing up and down and clapping my hands together. '' toast!'' I squealed. We grabbed the plastic bread and put it in the toaster. 10 seconds later it popped up and we both grabbed it and pretended to eat it ''yummy'' I sang._

_After an hour it was snack time. Me and Angela both held each other's hand and walked to the pink table and sat on the chairs. We both had a carton of juice and an apple cut into different shapes._

_It was the end of the day when I sat outside the waiting room for my parents. Someone walked in that had blond hair and pale skin. I Jumped up and walked towards them. ''daddy!''I beamed but when he turned around he had light red blooded eyes, and smiled wickedly, ''hello dear Isabella.'' I gasped as he knew my name, ''sorry my mummy told me not to speak to strangers'' I turned around but felt something hard and rough grab my shoulders. I screamed and the playgroup as assistant came rushing out. ''Bella?'' she asked and she looked at the man with his arms on my shoulder's ''Bella is this daddy?'' she questioned. I shook my head and she walked towards me grabbing my hand gently but firmly,_

'' _I suggest you let go and leave before I call the cops.'' She said angrily. He let go of my shoulders and whispered in my ear ''I will be back dear Isabella'' and then he was gone, tears spilled down my face and the women gently wiped them and sat me down on the seat._

''_are you okay sweetie did he hurt you?' 'she asked calmly, I shook my head and saw my mummy and daddy walk round the corner looking panicked._

_**Jasper's POV.**_

_Me and Alice where driving at normal speed to the day care when Alice froze. I stopped the car at the side of the rode and waited for her to come back._

_She gasped in horror and she looked at me with fear, ''drive fast'' she demanded I nodded and took off for the day care. When we got there Alice Jumped out of the car and practically ran into the door, i followed close behind her,_

_As we walked in i felt fear and panicked expression from a woman sat next to Bella who was crying. ''what happened?'' I demanded as i crouched down next to Bella and stroked her cheek with my hand gently._

_The woman cleared her throat and answered. ''the day went good she was no bother at all but at end of school I heard her scream and rushed out there was man there with his hands on Bella's shoulders roughly I walked up and told him to leave.'' She explained clearly. I nodded and took Bella's hand. ''well thank you'' I whispered and she nodded sympathetically._

_When we got home we was all gathered around the table with Bella sat on Alice's knee staring at everyone. Carlisle spoke first, ''now Bella can you tell us what happened?'' he asked anxiously she nodded and began._

''_well i made a friend at school names Angela!'' she giggled and everyone smiled. ''we played together all day at the end of school i was sat down at the entrance when someone walked in who looked like daddy but when i walked over he had red eyes'' everyone gasped and Alice hugged her tighter ''carry on dear'' i smiled, '' I told him i can't speak to strangers and when i turned around he grabbed my shoulders roughly and it hurt'' she whimpered everyone looked sad apart from Edward who looked ready to kill._

''_and then I screamed and miss came out and took my hand and asked me if he was my daddy I told her no and she told him to let me go and when he did he whispered in my ear saying I will be back dear Isabella'' she cried._

_Everyone looked at me and Alice sadly and nodded ''come on Isabella let's get you too bed'' I smiled, she hoped of Alice's knee and took her hand and we walked her up stairs getting her into her pyjamas._

_Once she was settled in bed we both kissed her for head and left the room and walked back downstairs._

''_we need to talk'' me and Alice both said to the rest of the family who each nodded._

**Cliffy :D sorry but it was tempting ****J**** now all reviewwww x please i want to know how this chapter was thankyoux**

**Kirby!x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ****J**** okay this chapter has got allot of explanations in it and also a visit from the volturi 'gasp' anyway hope you enjoy it ****J**

_Alice POV._

_As we all gathered around the dining table all eyes were on me and jasper. ''well as you all know the volturi has been in touch with Bella. The person at her school was a special spy working for Aro'' I exclaimed._

_Everybody looked concerned and angry at the same time. '' what do they want?'' Edward mumbled. ''Bella'' I whispered Emmet was the first to answer ''oh hell no there is no way there getting there filthy hands on Bella'' he snarled._

'' _I know Emmet I am going to protect her with my life'' Jasper demanded. We were all quite for a moment and then we heard a loud bang come from upstairs. Me and jasper where the first up into Bella's room followed by our family._

_I gasped when Bella was crying her soul out in her bed. I ran to her side stroking her hair. ''sweetie watt's wrong?'' I panicked ''red eyes mummy looking at me'' she shrieked and pointed to the window. We all turned around looking at the window ''someone's been here'' Edward snarled. I was about to answer when i got pulled into a vision:_

**- **_**Volturi showing up at our house at half past ten.- **_

_I looked at____everybody who was staring at me waiting for an answer ''volturi are on their way '' I spoke. Everyone nodded ''what time will they make their arrival?'' Carlisle asked. ''10:30,'' I replied looking at my watch. ''10 minutes then'' Esme whispered and I nodded. I looked back down at Bella who had drifted back to sleep. Jasper kissed her head and we all walked back downstairs._

_10 minutes later there were a knock on our door. ''show time'' Emmet mumbled. Carlisle opened the door to 4 dark figures in black cloaks standing in the door way,_

''_Welcome Aro'' Carlisle greeted. Stepping aside and letting them come in. ''Carlisle my dear friend.'' He replied. _

'' _what brings you to our home?'' Carlisle asked, ''don't play dumb Carlisle you know why we are here'' he said I looked at Carlisle who looked taken back by his rudeness. '' Dear Isabella'' he said. Coursing jasper to growl ''your little human is causing us danger'' he spat, '' why is she? What has she done'' I defended. He just laughed '' she's human!'' Jane sneered. I glared at her._

''_how can she be a threat if she doesn't know'' I snarled. She looked at me and pain wrecked through my body and I fell to the floor ''STOP IT!'' Esme cried ''Jane'' Aro said looking at her. She stopped and looked at Aro. ''yes master'' she replied ''enough'' she nodded._

_I breathed slowly and got up as jasper rubbed my back calmly. ''okay we will be in touch Carlisle.'' Aro said before they all disappeared. _

''_are you okay Alice' 'Jasper asked I nodded. I left everyone downstairs and i went upstairs into Bella's room where she was sleeping peacefully. I ran my hand trough her hair ''I love you baby'' I whispered._

**okay :) there you go 8th chapter! volturi have made an aperance witch is good anyway this is now your option.**

**5 Reviews - short chapter.**

**10 Reviews - medium chapter.**

**15 Reviews - long chapter.**

**OKAY well please review :) x**

**kirby3 x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ****J**** 9****th**** chapter I am really happy about the reviews I've been getting thank you so much well basically in this chapter Bella is 5 years old still and they take her to the beach. Allot of humour.**

**Alice POV.**

_It has been 3 weeks now since the volturi has visited everyone keeps an eye on Bella now and she is never left alone. Today we decided to have a family day at the beach jasper is going to teach Bella how to swim with is going to be interesting._

_When Bella woke up we got her dressed in a cute purple Dora swimming costume that came down and had frills coming out of the end. I pulled up her shorts and white to cover her up. After she was dressed she ran downstairs and left myself to get ready._

_I had my bikini that was pink with white spots on it; I pulled up on demon shorts also pulled my red tank top over my head. I chose to wear white sandals that I bought from Canada._

_After everyone was dressed we finely made our way to the car, me jasper and Bella rode together in my Porsche and the rest took their cars._

_It did dent take that long to get there about 20 munities or so. I grabbed Bella's hand softly and walked down to the beach where my family members where all setting up. Rose was wearing a black bikini and Esme was wearing a white swimming costume. The rest in plain trunks,_

_When we were all set up I laid on the towel with jasper at my side while I was reading a fashion magazine. Out the corner of my eye I saw Bella making a sand castle with her princess bucket and spade._

_I took my camera and took a few pictures before quietly going behind her tickerling her from the sides, she giggled and ran off as I chased her, I was about to grab Bella when i heard the most annoying voice that could only mean one person..._

''_Eddie!'' Tanya screeched as she ran to him throwing herself all over him I stiffed a laugh as he looked repulsed. ''hello Tanya,'' he mumbled. '' oh Eddie did dent you miss me'' she purred. I looked at my daughter who grinned before going off to stand next to Edward. She took hold of his hand and stuck her tounge out at her._

''_only me can call him Eddie'' she commented, sweetly battering her eye lashes, I saw my family trying to hold back there laughter, Tanya looked mortified at her before grunting some words, she walked passed us and stomped on Bella's sand castle and stormed off. Bella started crying as she looked at her sand castle._

_I ran straight to her stroking her hair back god how low can a vampire get! '' sh baby it's okay shall we make a princess castle?'' I cooed, she nodded and started bouncing around._

_About an hour later we were done with the castle it was a large one with pebbles and flags on it. It was now time to start swimming._

_Jasper and I grabbed one of Bella's hands each before running into the ocean. She screamed with delight as the cold water touched her skin coursing her to shiver a slight._

'' _okay darling don't let go'' she nodded at jaspers command and he fixed her onto his back making sure she had a good grip before starting to swim._

_I watched at the bonding time between them as she giggled. I sighed to myself happily. Before getting into another vision,_

_Bella's 16 years old dancing at her prom with Edward. ''Bella I love you'' he whispered into her ear '' I love you two'' she sighed before they kissed each other._

_I quickly blocked my mind from Edward I was all giddy now but I suspect jasper won't be at least I know Bella will be treat right when she grows older._

_After we all finished swimming I dried Bella's body with a towel and added cream to stop any rashes' from the water to spread._

_One we got home Bella had her dinner and took a bath before heading up to bed. Jasper put her to bed tonight all i could think about was that vision I played it back in my head and instantly regretted it as Edwards face went blank before staring at me._

''_what the hell was that'' he shouted. Oh no this is not going to go as well.._

**There you go readers ****J**** thankyou so much for the good reviews on my story i have now decided that i could separate this story into 2 storys. Like this hald could be about the volturi and the next is when bella goes to high school and her and Edwards relationship. Anyway review and tell me wat you think thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone I have decided to skip 5 years of belle's life she is now 11 years old. Don't worry if you're confused about Edward's reactions ill do a small flash back anyway I hope you all like this chapter this is where belle be-friends a boy her age yes its Jacob :D anyway they become good friends and there will be also some Humour and Bella's first kiss! It will be sweet don't worry okay I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Bella POV.**

_It's been 5 years now since Edward left. I don't know why but he just disappeared, I do miss him a lot. Everyone has been acting strange since he left. It's not right without him here It feels like a missing piece in my family. When he left I felt like my heart was breaking. An undoable hole in my chest, the last words he said to me tore me in half._

_FLASH~BACK._

_When we came back from the beach I was happy because daddy taught me to swim. After I got changed into my pyjamas I ran down stairs to get Edward to read me a story. As I got downstairs Edward had a bag with him and was walking out the door. I Ran down the stairs and grabbed onto his hand_

''_Eddie where are you going'' he frowned and kissed my forehead. ''goodbye Isabella.'' He whispered into my ear. Tears streamed down my cheeks as he walked out the door ''Eddie don't leave please'' I cried. _

_He stopped and turned around to face me ''Bella stop it and go back inside'' I ran to him and grabbed hold of his hand ''I'm sorry'' he mumbled before he was gone..._

_END~FLASHBACK._

_I sighed as I got myself ready for school. I go to forks primary school down near the dinar. I walked downstairs and sat on the chair. _

''_morning sweetie what would you like for your breakfast'' Esme asked sweetly. ''pancakes please'' She nodded and got to work. Just then my dad walked in and sat on the chair next to me smiling. ''hello princess'' he stroked my hair. ''hi dad'' Esme placed the pancakes in front of me and I started eating._

''_Dad is it okay if I go to the La push beach after school'' I asked with pleading eyes. He sighed ''who's going'' I shrugged ''just some mates from school'' Emmet walked in and took a place next to dad ''okay squirt any boys going to be there'' He asked I laughed ''yes a few'' I whispered. Just as Emmet was about to speak my mother walked in ''of course you can go darling along as I can dress you'' she beamed as I nodded ''okay fine'' dad sighed ''any problems with anyone call'' I nodded and hugged him. I walked upstairs and sat down next to my piano._

_I traced my hands over the freshly polished keys and started playing._

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_  
__  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

_I stopped and sighed as I was about to get up but saw my family members. Stood there looking at me in shock. I smiled up at them all a bit embarrassed._

''_wow I never thought you could sing like that'' Emmet boomed and everyone nodded. ''that was beautiful darling'' Esme cooed. I blushed and thanked everyone._

_When I got to school I sat in my original seat. I looked up to see Jacob walking over to me I smiled as he sat down next to me. ''so can you come tonight'' He asked feeling tensed. '' ye but I have to be home at 6'' I replied he nodded eagerly '' okay I'll see you after school'' He got u and left._

_School went fine all day people talking about tonight and all. After school I was walking to the beach Angela and Jessica. Us 3 was best friends but we all had 1 thing in common we all hated Lauren the manipulate bitch._

_I spotted Jacob with a bunch of guys. He saw me and smiled and came running. ''hey Bella meet my friends'' he pointed to them. ''Quill Seth and Sam.'' He pointed to each of them ''Meet Bella guys'' I smiled at all of them ''hello'' I blushed witch coursed them all to laugh._

_Everyone was in the water apart from me and Jacob. He was staring at me a lot. I glanced down at my watch witch read 5:50. '' listen Jacob I got to go my parent's will be wondering where I am'' I sighed looking into his eyes. ''okay Bella ill walk you home'' I nodded and he took my hand. When we was near my house i turned to him '' thank you for walking me home'' I smiled. He laughed ''no problem bells.'' He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I gasped as our lips met. He pulled away and chuckled at my reaction. ''okay Bella I'll see you tomorrow'' I giggled and nodded. I walked into my house to see everyone staring at me. ''what'' Esme mum and rose where all smiling the rest looked ready to kill._

''_who the hell was that kissing you!'' Emmet demanded. Oh shit I forgot about their vampire hearing. I glanced over at dad who was looking livid. ''jeez it was only a kiss i am 11 ya know!'' I ran up to my bedroom and slammed the door. For some reason all i can think about is Edward and how i wished it was him who kissed me..._

_**Well there you go! Bella is now 11 years old for a few chapters atleast. Edward's comeing back soon so all you Edward fans don't be worried! Okay so please review this chapter is slightly longer then the rest hehe x okay thank you and review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I have decided to put abet of drama in this chapter guess wet in a few chapters Edward will be back with a little surprise! So this chatter involves allot of drama and btw imp so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I will update once a day now or more if I can get to it so don't worry and enjoy!**

**BellaPOV **

_I woke up bright and early after the performance yesterday I'm so sick and tired of them treating me like a 5 year old. _

_I sighed as I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I took a shower to relax; once I got out I wrapped myself in a towel and walked to my room. Once I found an outfit I liked I went downstairs for breakfast._

''_Bella can we talk'' My dad called from the stairs. ''ye I'm on my way up'' I shouted I walked up to my dads from takeing deep breath. My dad must of noticed i was anxious ''your not in trouble we just need to talk'' I nodded ''ok about that kiss yesterday'' that it '' for crying out loud it one kiss! Gad what are you a pastor or something will u let me live my life instead of controlling it for me!'' I screamed and walked out of the room noticing people look at me shocked by my outburst. ''wow the girls got temper ''Emmet boomed._

_I slammed my door and let my tears fall down my heated face. I don't know how long I sat there crying but my tummy started to growl. I end my bedroom door and walked downstairs. ''Nana Esme can I have something to eat '' I asked politely. She nodded and started making some pancakes._

_I noticed my dad walking in I jumped from my seat and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back ''I'm sorry dad I was over heated' I mumbled ''don't worry'' After I ate breakfast I decided to go outside._

''_Dad can I go call for Angela'' I begged. He nodded as I grabbed my coat ''be careful don't talk to stranger's '' he shouted '' I promise.''_

_I walked outside and spotted a little girl around the age of 6 fell over on the road. I quickly ran over to see if she was alright. ''are you okay sweetie'' I asked as I picked her up she sobbed ''HEY YOU OVER THERE WATCH OUT'' someone shouted I turned around to see a car heading my way. I chucked the little girl to the side and went flying._

Just as fast as the pain went it came back. Pain shot through every part of my body making me cry out, I couldn't distinguish which part of my body the pain was coming from it just felt like I was burning. I heard screaming coming from somewhere, and realized it was coming from me, I closed my mouth whimpering from the pain.

I heard people screaming my name and people talking ''Bella sweetie can you hear me'' A familial voice rang through my ears.

Blackness started to take over me and I felt my eye lids close and people shouting. When I got my hearing back I hear an annoying beeping sound.

The blackness was starting to clear, and with that the pain was coming back full force. I didn't know what was happening.  
Where was I? The pain was taking over everything. It was like someone was stabbing at me. I held my breath stopping the scream from coming out.

''Bella baby can you hear me'' someone whispered. I whimpered I felt someone take hold of my hand ''squeeze my hand if you can hear me'' I curled my fingers round the cold hand and squeezed hard. ''oh thank god'' I heard someone cry.

My eyes fluttered open to reveal all my family in the room I blinked a few times ''Mummy'' I whimpered as she hugged me ''sh try and get some rest.'' She cooed. I felt someone stroke my head I looked u to see my dad smiling down at me. Someone opened the door and grandpa Carlisle came in ''morning sweetie how are you feeling '' he asked me stroking my hair. ''um okay my leg hurts'' I whispered as he nodded

_"Bella you're going to be ok were getting ready to operate on your leg, I'm going to put you to sleep now ok" he smiled reassuringly. I didn't care what he was going to do only that he takes this pain away.  
I felt his hand stroking my forehead, I groaned as I started to feel lightheaded not liking this new sensation, I felt myself panic but before I could do anything the all too familiar blackness took over once again._

I was first aware of a beeping noise. I concentrated, allowing the constant rhythm of it to sooth me.  
I was lying on something soft and comfortable, like a bed something soft under my head. I was pleasantly surprised that I felt no pain. Listening to the beeping noise as it continued to sooth me, realizing it was a heart monitor. I was in a hospital which meant something happened. I could hear faint voices near me. I wanted to open my eyes but they just felt too heavy.

''Is she okay'' I heard someone ask. ''ye the operation went well as planned she will have to use crutches though for a few weeks''

I opened my eyes and looked at my family smiling down at me. ''how come one of my feet feel like someone is holding it'' I questioned. I looked down and saw Alice painting once of my feet ''Alice what in the world are you doing'' I mumbled shaking my head softly. '' nothing I was board and blue suites you'' she beamed. Typical Alice,

''_Okay Bella I'm going to give you some morphine to help you sleep'' I nodded and felt something inject me like a pricking feeling. ''night bells'' I heard someone whisper before I fell into a deep sleep._

_**Okay there you go the 11**__**th**__** chapter omg yey! Okay so you all know Edward is coming back with a surprise try and guess the surprise **__**J**__** if any one guesses ill make the next chapter extra long okay thank you ! Review people**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while my plug for my pc went missing so basically ill make and extra big chapter for you all I am loving the reviews and basic readers now ****J**** okay so I hope you love this chapter as much as the rest. PS: SM owns twilight.**

**Bella POV.**

It's been a few weeks now since the incident, I have just started walking agent but I am forbidden to walk down the stairs alone. My parents are acting all protective now especially my dad now I have started my so called 'boy ogling' as my dad calls it witch is just basically dating, my uncle Emmet is just as protective of my with is stupid he caught me and Jake holding hands and immediately picked me up for crying out loud!.

Me and Jake have been going out for a week now, when I was at the hospital he brought me some flowers and asked me to be his girlfriends, I accepted and we were a couple. My mum was ecstatic and made me dress up around him of course was aproriate though since I was still her daughter. I was going to the cinema with Jake tonight to watch a romantic film.

The volturi still keep in touch with us making sure I don't expose them to the humans, by accident. Last time they came one of the brothers Alec wouldn't stop glaring at me and if glaring could kill id be so dead right now.

We still haven't seen from Edward since he took off. Allot of my family members were upset about it apart from my dad and Emmet who were totally pissed off for upsetting me. And I thought rose was the tempered one.

School has been going fine with everyone apart from the total Winnable batches Lauren and Jessica, and the man whores Eric and Mike. My Friends where Jake and Angela we stool together through primary school and will be going to the same high school.

Since my parents are going to be looking the same age as me when I am 16 they will be going to school with me as well which is okay but not the best.

My 12th birthday was also coming up in a few weeks. My mum has a big surprise going on although she doesn't want to let slip it's just totally obvious.

I woke up around 6:30 on Monday morning and got dressed in the bathroom after having a nice refreshing shower.

I walked downstairs where Esme was stood up making breakfast. I walked up to her and hugged her from behind she seemed startled at first but soon returned the hug. ''someone is in a good mood today'' Esme smiled as I blushed. ''just looking forward to going out'' I Replied as I sat down and ate my breakfast

All of a sudden Emmet was sat down next to me With a worried look on his face. ''okay your going out I think it's time for the talk'' he boomed oh no this 'talk' is not the sex talk? '' okay your young and stunning and Jake is so out of your style you know you should totally dump him'' he rambled as I cut him off ''get to the point'' I yelled. ''Right yea sorry anyway don't go there and get all cosy with him coz if you do he will be sorry.'' He growled.

I laughed as I got out of my seat smacking Emmet across the head in progress. ''okay thank you for the warning'' I laughed. The morning went good me and mum went down to town to get me an outfit fro tonight. She wouldn't show me it or let me try it on she said she had a vision and it fit.

It was now time to get ready after I finished in the shower I walked into my room and sat on my stool waiting to get attacked by my auntie and mum.

Once I was ready I looked into the mirror and gasped. I was wearing a cute pink tank top and dark jeans with a heart necklace. My hair was curled down with a flower clip in it. I had just a tad of make up on due to a request of my dad.

I turned around to see my mum and rose beaming at me ''you look so Amazing'' they both cooed as I got hugged.

I began walking down stairs into the room where Jake was sat Waiting for me next to my dad and Emmet.

''you look amazing'' Jake said as he rushed to my side '' I'll take care of her '' Jake said to my family as they all nodded.

Once we were at the cinemas we bought 2 tickets to Marley and me. We held hands all the way through and he hugged me and I cried at the end. It was finely time to go when I spitted someone in the woods staring at me. I turned around to face them and gasped at what I saw.

He smiled at me before It went. I felt my heart clench together and my breathing became shallow. Jake must of noticed because he was instantly calling my parents. I only heard a few words. '' hey... no Jake...it's Bella ...okay hurry'' He slammed the phone shut before looking panicked.

I saw large figures of my family running at me before i knew it my body went limp and

**Okay there we go i hope you all enjoy reading the chapter because i loved writing it! Okay so please review this chapter and please try and guess who that mystery person was okay!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay people i am sorry i haven't updated there has been a family problem check out my new story though its good. Anyway i know you have all been waiting so here is the chapter. I hope you find it okay! **

_Its been 29 hours since the incident im on bed rest for the week apparently when i fell i whacked my head on the car, My family know who i saw and all thought i was seeing stuff until mum had a visio of it and apologized straight after._

_Most of my family know of my little crush on Edward now Emmet teases me about it to but he just earns a slap from rose which is comical to watch. Mum said we was getting a visitor today but she said it was a bit blurry so she did dent know who it was._

_My door opened and Dad came in and sat on the end of my bed ''how you feeling'' he asked. I laughed at him ''why don't you tell me'' i said sarcastically coursing him to frown. ''sorry'' I mumbled feeling guilty. ''Don't worry the visitors will be here soon your mum wants you down stairs.'' I nodded as he kissed my forehead and left my room._

_I heard the door opening and people talking. I pulled on my cloths and walked out the room i made it half way down the stairs before i froze. Edward was standing there with his arm around some blond bimbo. Everyone's eyes turned to me as i felt tears prick my eyes. But did dent let them fall. I found my voice ''Hello Edward'' I whispered. ''Bella'' He nodded smiling '' this is Tanya my Fiancé'' he gestured towards the blonde bimbo. I made a choking noise and ran up upstairs and emptied my breakfast into the Toilet._

_Tears began to fall rapidly and I heard the door open and my mom and rose rushed in and embraced me into a hug as I cried. ''shh baby its okay'' rose cooed in my ear ''mummys hear baby'' mum cooed._

_About 10 munities later my face was back to normal and i took my mum's hand and walked downstairs. As i hit the last step i felt arms around me hugging me. I looked up to see my dad sighing. I walked into the kitchen and apologized for my absence._

_I never looked into Edwards's eyes once i excused myself and walked outside. I sat down on the grass and breathed n the fresh air. _

_I saw a figure come out from inside the house the person i did not want to see at this moment ''What do you want Blondie'' I hissed. She just laughed and sat down next to me. ''look i know you have a crush on my fiancé but you know you're just a kid grow up and stop acting like a spoilt brat'' she spat at me._

_I stood up and glared at her '' look you blonde bimbo bitch i don't give a flying crap what you say to me i dont have to listen to you your not my mother or my guardian or even a part of my family so will you just back off'' i spat back. She laughed and flicked her hair ''well you see your wrong agen when i marry your uncle you will become my niece'' she laughed. I chocked on my own saliva. ''i don't care what you say you will never be anything to me'' i said through clenched teeth._

_I started to walk away when i felt a pair of hands go around my shoulders. I yelped as she pressed hard and started shaking me ''stop it hurts'' i cried she laughed and i saw people running towards us. Her hands were removed and i felt the blood pull through my shoulders agen._

''_if i see your scatty hands on my daughter agen you will pay'' my mum screamed at her ''hey hey Alice Bella tormented her she was in the wrong as well'' Edward complained. I started sobbing and my dad tackled Edward to the ground ''you sun of a bitch!'' he screeched as he started punching each other ''stop please' I choked._

_I felt strong arms lift me up and i knew we was moving i looked up to see uncle emmet carrying me into the house i smiled at him as he set me down on my bed '' well little bells you did me proud tonight at what you said to her high-five'' he said holding up his hand. I slapped my hand into his and laughed abit ''don't let her get you down she's a tramp'' he sighed ''Get some sleep baby.'' I smiled at him and nodded. _

_I plugged my IPod in and flicked through my tones until i found one i used to sing when i was little. I lay down and closed my eyes listening to the melody play._

The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof  
My love is alive and not dead

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

A few tears slipped down my face as i cried myself to sleep.

**Well there you go! I know i know poor bella **** dont worry hapy stuff will come soon so all keep reading and remer review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all enjoy this chapter! Chapter 14 read and review **

_Chapter 14_

I walked down the steps carefully and slowly breathing steadily, as I hit the last step my eyes froze at the black grand piano that stood on the marble floor. I walked over and grazed my hands over it slowly lingering in-between the keys.

I pressed down slowly dotting keys down on my paper making it into a tune, I spent an hour down there before I finished. I read over it and started humming the tune to myself.

Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through for you

Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile

that's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
if you just smile.

I smiled to myself and wiped away my tears carefully that slipped down my face, I heard someone breathing next to me i turned around to see Esme standing there smiling at me with a tray in her hand. She walked over to me passing me it and kissed my head.

''that was beautiful'' she whispered I nodded but more tears fell down my face, She sighed and cupped my face in her hands and looked at me sympathetically. ''please don't get upset'' she cooed and kissed my heard agen. I nodded and she got up and walked out of the room.

All the family have gone hunting leaving me with Uncle Emmet, Just what I need to cheer up. ''Bella'' Emmet screamed up to me. I jumped of my bed and walked downstairs to find Emmet stood next to the door. ''Come on where going to Little Italian restraint'' he sang like a girl. I laughed as his face became into a goofy grin.

''fine but no talking about Edward'' He nodded and grabbed my hand and in a flash I was sat in the car. And we drove past the restraint I shot Emmet a glare he just started to laugh.

When we pulled up outside a super market i scrunched up my nose and looked at Emmet agen. He was still laughing ''get ya hopes up bells'' he smirked. I shook my head ''go screw yourself'' I hissed his booming laughter filled the car agen. ''that's what rose is for darling'' he sang as he got out of the car.

We walked into the food shop apparently Esme asked him to go with me don't ask me why this isn't going to go well at all. Oh well at least this will cheer me up. I grabbed a basket from the side and walked next to Emmet. I started putting stuff in the basket like fruit and veg. We walked past the toiletries and Emmet stopped walking.

I paused and turned around and stared at him ''Emmet what are you doing come on!'' I complained. He was just staring at.. oh god no please. I put my head down and was about to move when Emmet started speaking ''hey bells what are these'' he asked pointing to the tampon's ''Emmet please don't do this here'' I hissed at him when people started to look.

''Bella i want to know please'' He whined. ''Emmet please'' I cried. He stared at me before grabbing a packet and ripping one open. My mouth formed into a 'O' as he took one out and stared at it. ''oh my god is this a pen'' he asked excitedly. I shook my head and started laughing at him. A woman walked past and stared at hm.

''is he okay'' she whispered to me. I nodded and told her not to worry ''Emmet put it down now'' I hissed at him He put it down and paid for the stuff before walking out.

''You are sp embarrassing don't ask me to come with you agen'' Emmet sand to me. ''what! No wait never mind good idea'' i said to him and laughed.

One we got home Emmet went to his room pouting as i sat on the floor ''bellaaaaa'' Emmet whined as he came into the room. I sighed and looked up at him. ''what Emmet'' I asked he had a big goofy grin on his face and sat down. ''I want to have some fun so let's dance around to my favourite song'' He sang.

I stood up and put the Cd on he passed me, Once it started laying I doubled over laughing. Emmet grabbed a mike and started doing impressions on the first bit

- Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You want to go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha!

Emmet grabbed my hand and started jumping up and down when the music started playing. I started laughing so much i thought i was going to pee myself

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken!

After we finished dancing i ran upstairs and had a pee. When i heard people laughing downstairs i walked down to find my family back from hunting and where sitting down. My parents came over to me and hugged me. ''did you have fun'' i nodded.

Edward came walking in with Tanya by his side, I glared at her and she glared back and huffed. She smirked at me and turned around and started kissing Edwards face off. He looked taken back at frist then got into it.

I smiled at my mum who was looking at me and walked out of the room and sat down on the kitchen table good day and bad ending.

**There you go! Some funny bits with emmet and bella and some sad bits at the end **** tell me if you liked the funny bits please! Okay thank you review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people imp sorry I haven't updated in a while. To make it up to you I will make a big chapter, hope u enjoy it and please review.**

Chapter 15.

A few weeks have passed now since the day with Emmet, Mum rose and Tanya where going wedding shopping in Paris for the day, they asked me to join them but I declined them, Edward Emmet and grandpa where going hunting while I stay home with daddy bear.

After I heard everyone had left, I made my way downstairs and saw my dad sat there reading a book. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. ''dad can you tell me how you became a vampire's asked. He seemed to tense abet before nodding ''I suppose your old enough now for the truth'' He said simply. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me '' Well it all started when I joined the Texas army, youngest one there're said.

''my mother was horrified that I would join so soon at my age since my eldest brother died in the war, I was riding on my horse when I came across the most deadliest imortal' 'he sneered

_I was rounding up survivors from a town that was just invaded. I looked up and saw three of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. They were pale white, and they looked like angels._

"Maria," the shorter one with golden waving hair, and veil blood red eyes whispered.

"Be patient Nettie," spoke the taller girl with curly black hair falling perfectly around her face.

"Lets give her some space," spoke the third girl with chin length straight brown hair.

"What's your name sweetheart?" asked the one who must be Maria.

"Sir Jasper Whitlock Ma'am,"

''Jasper stays very still," Maria mumbled in a sweet calm voice.

_Then something hard and cold sprang on me, I felt something hard razor sharp and cold cut through the skin on my neck. Suddenly my neck was on fire and it was spreading fast. Acid was pouring through my veins. I gasped out in pain all I wanted right now was to die. As the fire spread through my body, and started dulling after days of pain, I was feeling stronger. I heard voices whispering above me._

"Jasper, you are like us now, you are a vampire Jasper open your eyes," somebody said from above me.

_I felt my heart pound for the last time, and my throat burn. I opened my eyes, and flinched back at the new sharp colour everything was bright._

"Jasper you are a vampire now, your throat probably burns, come with us, it's time to hunt," said the girl I remembered as Maria.

''As you must know I was only turned just then I had no idea wet I was doing or even hunting. We became mates as lovers, I thought I loved her and her me but she was only using me, to create army's' He said Tears where now streaming down my face. He reached over and wiped my eyes with his finger and smiled. ''I never knew I could love until I met Alice'' he sighed. ''She helped me changed my ways, of course I slipped up a few times but she never gave up on me'' I nodded and got interrupted as my stomach growled. Dad laughed and sat me off his knee.

''come on its half one we forgot your dinner' He laughed as he walked into the kitchen. Half one? Where has the time gone? I jumped of the sofa and walked into the kitchen and sat down.

...~«o»~...

The next morning i went to work with grandpa. Apparently it was take a kid to work day, As we arrived i held tight of grandpa hand and wouldn't let go. ''okay Bella no wondering off just help out as you can'' I nodded as he kissed my cheek. After 5 munities of sitting down i got called to go take a drink to this 503. As i walked up to the door i knocked on it and opened it slightly. ''Hello'' i called. ''come in'' a voice called out. I walked in and smiled at an old lady who was laying on the bed.

''Hello i came to give u this'' I passed her the water and sat on the chair ''Thank you my' dear.'' I smiled at her and looked around the room. My eyes flew upon A picture on the side table. The lady must of caught me looking at it because she picked it up and passed me it. ''That's me and my husband'' she whispered. ''You look so cute together'' She nodded ''We was'' She said. I froze and looked up to see she had tears in her eyes ''He passed away 6 years ago'' My breathing hitched and tears sprang my eyes. ''I'm sorry ''I breathed. She patted the seat next to the bed and i happily applied and sat down. ''don't worry Hun, i just guess it was his time to go'' I nodded my head and smiled at her ''we met in 1946 east London.'' She began. ''He worked in the train station polishing and cleaning the engines'' She smiled ''I worked in the shop right next to it we talked every day until he asked me to go to this restaurant with him'' ''After that date we knew we was meant to be together forever. Like fate says if you know its right don't leave it to long'' She smiled.

After a few munities silence a beeping noise caught my attention i looked around to see the life monitor going in a straight line. I jumped up and ran out of the room' help help please!'' i screamed. I saw grandpa Carlisle running towards me with a new nurses ''in here'' i shouted Grandpa checked over the lady He put his hand on her neck ''she's gone'' he whispered tears fell down my face as i stared at the women here infront of me. I felt someone arm's slip around me and lift me out the room before everything went blank.

When i got my senses back i opened my eyes to see i was in grandpa's office. I looked u to see him smiling at him. ''how are you feeling'' he asked as he passed me a glass of water. ''better'' i said. ''I'm sorry you had to see that '' he whispered I shook my head and smiled slighty.

There was one thing i learned that day If fate is meant to be then you have to fight for what you think is right.

**Grab the tissues sniff! (: well what did u think of that? Kirby3**


	16. Chapter 16

**2 chapters in 1 day (: woo! Okay so enjoy**

Chapter 16.

It's my 13th birthday today, and 3 weeks before the wedding, I woke up bright and early and ran downstairs at top speed. As i entered the room the smell of fresh pancakes caught my attention. I smiled as i walked into the room and Grandma was at the stove cooking happily. ''Morning sweetie'' she sang to me as i sat down. ''where is everyone?'' i asked. ''there in the garden there is a surprise out side'' She came to my side and grabbed my hand and lead me out. As i walked outside balloons and banners where everywhere around the back garden 'happy 13th birthday!'' they all said. ''surprise!'' they all shouted, well apart from Tanya who was busy in the corner talking on the phone.

I ran to my mum and jumped up and wrapped my legs around her waist hugging her. ''thank you'' I chanted to her, Bell like laughter rang through the garden as she chuckled. ''your welcome and happy birthday cupcake'' she giggled. I felt strong arms lift me up and twirl me around ''Happy birthday squirt!'' uncle Em boomed. After everyone said happy birthday to me It was time for presents. Aunt rose and Uncle em bought me a cash voucher of 500£ for boots. Grandma and grandpa bought me a new pair of Expensive latten shoes and seven tickets to Colchester zoo.

Mum bought me a wardrobe full of cloths. Witch was no surprise there and my dad bought me Writhing heights the original version ''oh my god! Dad how..where did you find this?'' I stammered. He chuckled and patted me on the back ''i know some people'' he replied.

When it got to Edward he passed me a gold box. I looked at him wide eyed as he grinned. I opened the box and gasped as i brought my hand up to my mouth. I grabbed it with my spare hand and brought it up to view. It was the golden heart locket i saw when i was 5. ''Edward..When did u get this'' i cried. He smiled at me and took it from my hands before lowing it onto my neck. ''I remember when you was 5 we was walking in town and you spotted this in the window. I promised you when you were 13 you would get it'' he smiled. ''the words you said that day are engraved on the back'' he turned it over and showed me

. _**Friends Forever **_

He opened it and the picture was me and him at the park. I was eating ice cream while sat on his knee and sticking my tongue out. I turned around and looked at him, tears streaming down my face ''thank you'' my voice rasped out. He nodded and stared at my eyes. I cupped his face in between my hands and leaned in and kissed him on the lips briefly. As i pulled back i saw a huge grin on my face and it soon went as his eyes grew wide. I turned around to see a fierce looking Tanya heading our way Edward took a protective stance in front of me. ''you little bitch! You just can not keep your hands off other peoples fiancé's!'' she screamed in my face Edward was about to answer but i interrupted and stood next to her.

'' I'm sorry? Am i offending you? I believe not! Your just one stuck up blonde bimbo who just want there money'' i screamed at her. She look taken back for a moment ''Excuse me?'' she shouted. '' no gold-digger i have been excusing you for the last 3 months! And i do believe Edward prefers his girlfriends non fake'' I reached out and slapped her around the face. Obviously it hurt but i wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of crying in front of her. She looked at me shocked at turned to Edward ''are you going to let her talk to me like that?'' she asked in mock of horror. I looked at Edward and winked. He smiled at me before looking back at Tanya. ''I think bella has spoken'' He said as we high fived.

''Uhh!'' she screamed and ran out. ''ill get you for this you slut!'' she yelled back. I laughed and threw my arms around Edward neck. ''i missed you'' i whispered as i leaned my head into the crook of his neck. He put his face into my hair and breathed deeply. ''I've missed you two'' he smiled at me. We walked back hand in hand and looked at everyone smiling at us. Uncle em was the first to speak. ''wow got to hand it to ya little niece. You got some back bone!'' he yelled as he patted me on the back. I giggled and hugged my dad as he embraced me. ''by the way who taught you how to say those words'' he said smirking slightly but a firm voice. I just shook my head and laughed. ''bella how is the hand?'' grandpa asked. I just nodded at him. Once everyone was settled i saw grandma come out side with a cake and everyone started sinning.

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Isabella

Happy birthday to you!

''make a wish'' Edward whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and blew out the candles. And Everyone cheered, After the party i went up into my room. I was about to go to bed when a knock on the door interrupted me. ''come in'' i called. I saw Edward peek his head in before entering. ''listen bella i would like to apologize for the way i have been acting i haven't been myself lately and i would love a second chance listen bella i love you and you know that please forgive me'' he held his arms out as i leaped into them ''there is nothing to forgive'' i smiled into his embrace.

He got up to leave when i stopped his, ''can you stay here while i sleep'' i said a bit embarrassed. He nodded and put me under the blankets. I felt his arms around my waist as i rest my head against his chest, ''good night'' i yawned. The last thing i heard was ''goodnight my little angel'' before everything went black and i fell into a peaceful sleep full of love.

**THERE we go chapter 16 is over and the blonde bimbo is gone! Woot please review love you3**


	17. Chapter 17

Okay so Some one who left a review gave me a idea so I hope you like it!

Chapter 17

It's been 7 weeks since that kiss mine and Edward have become much closer and he is very protective. ''No absolutely not!'' Edward yelled for the third time I was trying to get is permission to drive me to Angela house for a house party, ''please I want to go'' i asked nicely while pouting. ''do you know what drunken hormonal teenagers are like'' he asked sternly. I shook my head but pouted some more and battered my eye lashes. ''uh please.. Don't do that no.. Fine okay!'' he stammered. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I ran downstairs and grabbed my mum's hand ''mum can u help me get ready'' she grinned and grabbed my hand.

After 3 hours of Bella Barbie I had my hair curled down and a huge white flower in my hair, I was dressed in a blue spaghetti strap top with blue denim shorts and white heels. I thanked my mum and did a twirl. ''You look lovely sweetie'' mum praised me. I was about to leave when i noticed i did dent have my chain on. I ran to my drawer and placed the gold chain around my neck.

As i walked down stairs i was greeted with a loud whistle, i turned around to see everyone standing there looking at me. ''Wow where did my niece go'' Emmet boomed I laughed as rose smacked his head with a thump ''ouch Rosie'' he whined. Dad came over to me and stroked my cheek. ''you look stunning tiny tot'' he used my nickname from when i was little.

I heard a knock on the door when i opened it i came face to face with Jacob. He was wearing a low back blue top with dark jeans that hugged his hips. His draw dropped when he saw me and stared. I heard someone clear there voice at the back as i looked up Edward and dad and Uncle Emmet where glaring daggers at Jacob.

I said goodbye to everyone and walked outside I caught Jacob still staring at me as i laughed ''Jake you might want to pick your jaw of the ground before you catch fly's'' i smiled as he straightened up his jaw and smiled his goofy grin. ''sorry'' he said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

As we pulled up outside Angels house I suddenly became self conscious, Jake must of noticed my emotion since he linked his hand with mine. I smiled at him as we walked up to the door. As we walked into the house Leah noticed Jake and ran up to him throwing her arms around his neck and they started kissing. Leah was jakes girlfriend has been for 6 months now; me and Jake are just such good friends. I walked away from them and sat down on the sofa.

I felt someone sit next to me as i turned around i saw an unusual face staring at me. His features where creepy, his hair was messy blonde with a tint of brown in it, he was wearing a black top with brown Track suit bottoms. He smiled at me and passed me a glass. I took it and smiled ''Hey I'm Chris'' he smiled ''Bella'' i said back. I looked at the glass in front of me unsure on what it is ''its vodka and coke'' he told me as if he could read my mind. I nodded and took a swig of it. Even though i promised my parents i would not drink i just felt like

letting lose tonight.

"Do you go to our school? I've never seen you before!" I said in a somewhat frustrated tone. In this small town I would have surely seen him around.

"No, you wouldn't have," he said grinning at something unknown to me. "I'm Tom's older brother." Tom was in my Trig class with Jess and I. ''oh okay'' a song came on the system and I grabbed his hands and jumped up. ''oh come on i love this song'' i screamed as he grabbed my hips and we started dancing.

After a few songs I've had 3 glasses of vodka and i felt like crap. I collapsed on the sofa with him next to me. I felt someone pulling my hand and i ended up in the bedroom with him kissing my neck. I tried to kick him off but i had no energy at all ''stop I'm tired'' i giggled He wouldn't stop and i felt him hand go up my top and latch onto my breast. ''get off you perv'' i screamed as i kicked him hard ''Shut up you slut'' he yelled as i ripped of my skirt. I cried and screamed when he gripped onto my panties ''please'' i cried He laughed in my face. Suddenly i felt his weight disappear from the top of me. I looked up to see my hero Edward was there holding him with a murderous look.

I pulled up my skirt up with trembling hands i felt someone pick me up, i turned my had to see my dad cradled me to his chest, I hear soothing words into my ear as i cried. ''its okay no'' i heard him whisper, I felt dizzy and sick and before i could hold it in I thew up all over the bedroom floor. My dad was rubbing my back as I heard yelling and banging in the other room.

As we got home i was still cradled to my dads chest. I saw grandpa Carlisle there smiling sympathetically at me, ''come on sweetie'' He said as i climbed out of the car. I stumbled a bit and dad caught my arm. Grandpa lifted me up and took my in his office. ''are you okay'' he asked ''just a little shook up'' i slurred. He nodded and felt my head. ''You have a slight fever'' He said as he gave me some water. I drank it quickly ''your breath smells like vodka'' he said sternly. ''that Chris gave me it'' he nodded ''ye i know you should be more careful don't take drink from strangers you shouldn't be drinking at your age'' he said firmly i nodded looking down. ''im glad we got there in time'' he said quietly and walked off. In to my bedroom. I know my parents would like to speak to me in the morning so i went straight to bed.

E point of view. (i know you want to see this!)

I grabbed the boy of Bella and threw him into the bathroom; I stalked off to him and growled at him. He looked like a shaking leave when he looked up at me. ''what the hell do you think you was doing with her'' I snarled in his face ''I.. Nothing'' he lied. ''your pathetic'' I spat at him as my fist contacted with his jaw He cried out in pain as he hand flew to his jaw.

''I'm sorry!'' he pleaded I took a deep breath to try and control my anger. I spat at him and walked out the room. I felt eyes on me as i left the building. I took one last glance at the house before speeding off in my car trying to control my thoughts.

**Okay yay! So who liked this? Just abit of drama! Next chapter will be the talk with the parents woo and then ill skip it to when bella is 16, and getting bella and Edward together. Then maybe some romance fluff (: okay thankyou and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy.**

It's been a month since the accident, me and Edward have become a lot closer since he saved me that night, I don't know what would have happened if he wouldn't of showed up.

My 14th birthday was next January to be precise 47 days, since the day of the party my dad was being very protective over me and wouldn't even let me walk out the house without a body guard. Me and my mum was going into town for the day to get me some new bras, but the moment I woke up my life turned upside down.

I stretched my back as i felt a stabbing pain down my lower abdomen groaning loudly i walked into the bathroom, i turned on the tap and splashed my face with cold water to wake myself up more, I took of my clothes to get in the shower, the water was nice and refreshing and helped the muscles in my back to relax a bit so they wasn't so tense.

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and pulled on some old jog's, As I walked into the kitchen I just burst into tears for no apparent reason. My family looked at my strangely before Carlisle came over to me, 'what have you done?''. He asked face instantly became hard as a look of anger washed over my face and i started shouting. ''why do you think anything is wrong!'' i screamed, '' just because im a klutz does not mean i walk around falling all the time! Just give me a frigging break!'' i shouted then immediately felt guilty and cried agen ''im so sorry i don't know whats wrong with me''

I heard a light tinkering laugh come from the over side of the room and saw my dad frown, ''shes only 13'' he cried. I looked confused at them for a moment until everyone was looking at me sadly, ''what?'' i asked. Emmets booming laugh brought me back to earth abit ''looks like out litte bella bear is finely becoming a wome..OUCH" rose whacked emmet around the head and looked at me sympathetically

It dawned on me as i looked up in embarrassment as my cheeks flushed red. ''mum.,'' she smiled and took my hand before taking me upstairs.

SORRY IT IS VERY SHORT. Just i needed to get this over with before starting with the plot agen. Review and ill update tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy (:**

_Most of the family was out today apart from me and Rosalie, they decided to go hunting seen as they was going back to high school this year seen as i am settled in. it's going to be weird going to school with my parents always being watched taken care of, don't get me started on boyfriends with my dad around its bad enough with Emmet and Edward._

_A knock on the door startled me out of my thought ''come in'' I called. Rosalie popped her head round the corner and smiled at me before entering. ''good morning sweetie I was wondering if we could have talk'' I patted the spot next to me and she sat down on the bed ''Alice told me you wanted to know how I was changed, but since your turning 14 soon I guess you have the right to know'' I nodded and laid my head on her lap as she stroked my hair._

_**Rose Pov**_

"I lived in a different world than you do, Bella. My human world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty-three, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect."

"My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job at a bank, something I realise now that he was smug about- he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted them; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was a terrible rumour. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles upon themselves.

"It was my mother's job to keep the house- and myself and my two younger brothers- in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favourite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They had social aspirations- social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much potential in it than I did."

"They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and my father liked to buy me pretty dresses.

"I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Bella. I was shallow and silly, but I was content." I smile, amused by my own words.

"My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things out of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things.

"There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me- a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life.

I look at Bella with unfathomable eyes. "It was a different time. I was the same age as you, but I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own my house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work- just like Vera. Only I had a different kind of house in mind..."

When I speak, the wistfulness has left my voice entirely. "In Rochester, there was one royal family- the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second-" I spit the name through clenched teeth "-saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forget to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank." I laugh without humour.

"I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house.

"Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter hair than I did, and pale blue eyes. He said my eyes were like violets, and then those starting showing up alongside the roses.

"My parents approved- that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two months.

"We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had other responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you.

"It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawn of the Kings' estate, and I pitied her."

My teeth snap together again, preparing for what I will tell Bella next. My life was cut short by a horrible event.

"I was at Vera's," I whisper. Bella's listening carefully, leaning forward to hear my quiet voice. "Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples- he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same- not so sweet somehow...I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday, I would be queen."

My face pales at what's coming next. "It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't noticed how late it was." Bella continues to stare at me, somber. "It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home- I can remember that clearly. I remember every detail about that night. I clung to it so hard...in the beginning. I thought of nothing else. And so I remember this, when so many pleasant memories have faded away completely..."

I sigh, and begin whispering again. "Yes, I was worrying about the weather...I didn't want to have to move the wedding indoors...

"I was a few streets away from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name.

" 'Rose!' he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly.

"I hadn't realised the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men.

" 'Here's my Rose!' Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounded just as stupid. 'You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long.'"

"I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realised that he preferred something much stronger.

"He had a new friend- the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta.

" 'What did I tell you, John,' Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. 'Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?'

"The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying.

" 'It's hard to tell,' he drawled slowly. 'She's all covered up.'

"They laughed, Royce like the rest.

"Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders- it was a gift from him- popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the sidewalk.

" 'Show him what you look like, Rose!' He laughed again and then tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that- the sound of my pain..."  
I break off and look at Bella, surprised she's listening so intently. Her face is as white as mine. Edward won't be happy that I'm scaring her.

"I won't make you listen to the rest," I say quietly, hoping to erase some of her fears. I really hadn't meant to scare her so. "They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first.

"I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long...

"Carlisle found me then. He'd smelled the blood, and came to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife or his brother- as Edward pretended to be then. It had upset me that they were all more beautiful than I was, especially that the men were. But they didn't mingle in society, so I'd only seen them once or twice.

"anyway ill miss out when I was changed" I looked down and noticed she was sobbing silently, I reached over and brushed my finger under her eyes to take away her tears. "don't cry" she nodded and sat up abit. "how did u meet Emmet? " she asked, "Emmet was attacked by a bear i found him in the woods and begged Carlisle to save him" I smiled at the memory "i guess it was love at first sight" I laughed softly and kissed her head "lets get you some breakfast" she nodded ad took my hand as we walked together down the stairs.

**YAY its done (: took me all night to do this. Update please this Is my longest chapter.**


	20. Note!

Small note,

Hello readers, sorry this is not a update but i am writing it now, i was wondering thr reviews are getting less and less each chapter, are people going off my story? Please review if you want me to continue this story, thanks!


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello, thanks for the reviews, I am glad people are enjoying my story! Okay so 20****th**** chapter hope you like it! **

**Bella & Emmet Snow fight!**

I watched in awe as the perfect white flakes began to fall gradually to the ground that seemed to be covered in a blanket of white. I was just beginning to doze off into one of those daydreams that I had regularly now that it was winter; where Edward and I walked hand in hand across a large white field, snow falling all around us and glitter sprinkled trees surrounding the peaceful bliss that I called heaven… only to be pounded to the floor by a rather over excited Emmett, wearing a hot pink snow suit and fluffy white earmuffs. What was wrong with him? "What the hell are you wearing Emmett!"

I asked rather annoyed at him now for disturbing my peaceful fantasy. "Do you like it?" He asked playfully and he gave a twirl showing off the fluffy white tail that stuck out of the back of the bright pink suit that he was wearing. "Rosalie gave it to me, she said that I would need it later when she got home..." he trailed off suggestively." But now, I have to babysit you, and it's too nice a day out to stay indoors and annoy you, so I thought we'd have a snowball fight!"

"No Emmett! You'll kill me" I screamed, but it was too late: he already had an enormous pile of perfectly rounded snowballs in front of him at the ready and I couldn't help but laugh at his tremendous speed. "I promise I'll be gentle", he vowed, and I believed him, somehow I didn't think he'd like the idea of Edward chasing him all the way to Florida," Alright Em you're on!" I yelled at him from across the field now,

where he had run to give him a better run up with the snowballs. Emmet being the 'gentleman' that he was gave me two minutes to make as many snowballs as I could, but still I only managed to make a pile quite insignificant compared to his. Before I knew what had hit me Emmett had lurched forward and thrown a snowball with only half of his strength towards me. He still managed to hit my torso with the ball of white that he had thrown, and I didn't like to admit but it did sting. Thankfully Emmett saw me wince and calmed down his constant throws. When the pile he had made at the start of our fight had been used up, Emmet turned around to make a few more snowballs, knowing that my feeble attempts at throwing lumps of snow at him could not possibly harm him, and I was about to take advantage of it and use all my strength to bombard him with my snowballs

When someone from behind grabbed me, i was about to scream when i heard his voice. "calm down bells its me" Edward's velvet voice rung in my head. "sorry for scaring you i thought you might need some help" he laughed as I nodded " lets own his ass" i yelled, "BELLA MARIE CULEN!" Grandma yelled from the kitchen "SORRY!" i yelled back and laughed.

Edward stooped down and scooped up a lump of snow off of the ground before moulding it into a ball and flinging it with all his strength at Emmett's startled face. It hit Emmett hard right in the nose, and he fell to the floor clutching his face with false agony. They then both laughed and then Emmett got up off the ground in one of his swift, graceful movements that still shocked me to this very day, and made sure his nose was still in position jokingly. Edward met up with Emmett and punched his shoulder in a brotherly way, then joined me at my side. He kissed my forehead lightly

:D how was that? Btw right im thinking of making Bella 16 after this story so we can get Bella and Edward together what do you think? Review please(:


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello all another chapter of little Cullen, Enjoy!**

Finally my birthday 16th birthday has come, I can't believe how fast these past 2 years have been,

Me and Jacob have been getting a lot closer of the summer, I remember just after my 14th birthday i was at La push with him and Embry, Em is cool kind of like a goofball if you ask me. I fell and grazed my knee like the klutz I am.

When it started bleeding tears fell down my face of course Jacob and Embry saw and they said

''Bells hunny don't cry'' Embry pleaded

''hey bells look'' Jake shouted, I looked at him just in time to see him cut his knee with a rock,

I gawked at him as we quickly walked over and rubbed his leg against mine so the blood touched

''look bells now where blood brothers'' He smiled as I laughed, Embry soon joined in and from that

Day we all became inseparable.

Then there is Leah, like a sister to we talked about everything she knows my crush on Edward and I know about her crush on sam,

Sam was 2 years older then all of us but he still treated us all the same until last summer

Sam and Leah had been going out for at least 3-4 months but then suddenly he just dumped her

And neither of us has spoken to him for all most a year, he's always there though lurking in the shadows

All ways watching Jacob and Embry like a hawk,

A buzz brought me out of memory I looked down at my phone to see i had a message

**Jacob** - happy birthday bells! Call me when you get up love you.

I smiled and text back

**Bella**- thanks Jake will do love you two.

Then my door bust open to reveal my mum, she danced her way in and smiled at me

''happy birthday sweetie'' She squealed, I Laughed out loud my mum always gets excited on my birthday

''thanks'' I hugged her

''here put this on'' She threw me a white summer dress that comes down to my knee..

After I was washed and dressed I made my way down stairs

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA-BEAR'' Emmet screamed loudly and picked me up in a bone crushing hug

''Em..ee..t nee..d to Bre..!'' I panted out he laughed and set me on the ground

Rosie came over and gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek ''happy birthday bella''

I grinned at her as she rolled her eyes at Emmet who was literally bouncing up and down like a kid

Holding a present, Carlisle then came over with Esme and they both wished me happy birthday and gave me a hug each.

I walked over to my dad who was smieling slightly ''what's wrong'' I frowned ''My girl's growing up'' he sighed and gave me a tight hug

''well I won't stay little forever '' I said ''Unless you change me'' I quickly added I heard everyone gasp

''No Bella'' Rose shouted and glared at anyone who tried to say anything, I sighed and left it at that

For now anyway..

Looked around and blushed when i noticed Edward staring at me he walked over to me and ran his finger over my cheek where the redness tinted my pale face.

''happy birthday Bella'' he breathed and kissed my forehead, we stared at each other for a while

Until my mum shouted ''Presents!'' I looked around quickly hoping no one was looking, fortunately everyone was apart from my dad who was glaring daggers at Edward

If looks could kill Edward would be long gone, I shivered at the thought

Rose and Emmet bought me some CDs and a IPod with all my favourite songs on it, I thanked them both. Esme and Carlisle bought me an Original copy of withering heights my favourite book .

My mum and dad bought me many items of cloths, and also bought me an expensive bottle of channel perfume I thanked both of them.

Edward was last, he gave me a freshly green wrapped present, I took it carefully and opened it and gasped,

It was a heart shaped gem stone with my date of birth carved in it, also it was attached to a chain so i could wear it around my neck.

He took it from the box and I turned around so he could put it on me

Once it was on i turned around and faced him, ''Beautiful'' he smiled

''thank you'' I got out before hugging him.

After I had breakfast which can i say was not an ordinary breakfast the table was piled high with everything i know Freshly squeezed orange juice, toast bacon eggs sausage hash brown and fruit,

I called Jacob.

''hello'' His husky voice said

''Hey Jake!''I squealed

''Hey bells tone it down a bit I may need my ears in life'' He whined

''sorry'' I laughed

''it's okay anyway happy birthday!'' He exclaimed

''thanks''

''oh wait a second Bella'' I heart rustling in the background before a big

''Happy birthday Bells'' I hears Leah and Embry scream

''Hey guys! Thanks'' I laughed loudly

''Bells your 16 you know only 1 year younger then me bells it could work'' He said seriously

I rolled my eyes and heard a big thump and a ''OW Leah! I was joking!'' He cried

''Hey Bellakins'' Seth chimed from the phone I giggled loudly at Seth's nickname for me

''hey Seth'' I said Seth was only 13, Leah's younger brother he's the baby of the group.

''Listen Bells we got to go where off cliff diving unless u want to come'' He asked

''I think I would rather pass i can picture myself hitting my head on the cliff so no thanks'' I heard laughing from the other end of the phone.

''Okay Bella see you later'' Jake said, I hear a chorus of byes before the phone went dead

I walked outside for a bit of air and sat on the tree swing, I saw the door slowly swing open and Edward came out

He joined me on the swing since it was quite big, ''you Okay he asked'' I nodded and smiled while leaning my head on his side, I felt his fingers thread through my hair

''sixteen now, all grown up 'he whispered in my ear

I turned to look at him then our lips connected, His arms went to my hips and my hands found their way into his hair,

We kissed for several seconds before breaking up for air, He nuzzled my nose with his and whispered in my ear ''I love you''

**There you go another chapter, please take your time to review! Thanks.**

'


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello guys been a long time since I have wrote and imp sorry I broke my wrist so it's been hard to write anyway imp all better now enjoy (:**

_**The wind grew louder outside and belle stood up from the bed and slowly closed the bedroom window locking it, the cold made her shiver slightly as she pulled the dressing gown closer to her body trying to keep the heat in.**_

_**A loud knocking sound distracted her from the window as she turned to the left, she walked to her bedroom door and opened it carefully peeking around the corner, and she frowned slightly as she saw no one there. Curiously she started creeping along the side of the corridor looking for Edward she called out his name at least three times but no reply. **_

_**A bang echoed around the house making her slip on the floor falling against the wall, she drew her knees up against her chest and places her chin on her knees and slowly started rocking. She **_

_**thought she was alone in the house until a large heavy hand fell onto her shoulder, she shrieked and looked up to come face to face with Edward his eyes where pitch black and his teeth where **_

_**drew back into a snarl. ''This won't hurt a bit'' He laughed darkly as he pounced on her and his razor sharp teeth pierced her neck...**_

A scream came from Bella's mouth as she quickly sat up panting for breath, sweat poured from her forehead and her bedroom door burst open and Edward was in front of her in an instant,

She stared at him before launching herself into his arms, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and whispered calming words to her ''it was just a dream your safe with me'' He said lightly.

Her sobs turned into sniffles after a while and she finely looked up at Edward, her face felt all sticky and puffy. He ran his finger tips down her face cooling her off a bit.

''Thanks'' she mumbled before pulling herself from his embrace and walking to the bathroom without a glance back.

Once I was safely alone i looked in the mirror and saw how awful I looked my face was red and blotchy and my hair looked like i just had a fight with a cat.

I sighed softly and stripped out of my cloths before hoping into the shower, I let the heat run down my body while i thought about what just happened, How did i end up kissing Edward to become having nightmares about him in 24 hours?

I growled in frustration and got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back into my bedroom

I was glad to find Edward not there so i could dress in peace, i saw mum had laid some cloths out for me on the bed, I silently thanked her and got changed.

I walked downstairs to see my mum and dad with an unknown person sat with them. I breathed deeply alerting them of my presence. My dad took a glance at me and smiled before tilting his head gesturing me to come in.

Once sat the table I took a glance at the person noting he was in fact a vampire. ''so who is this fine young lady'' His voice was gruff and his glare was intense made me shift in my seat slightly,

I felt my Dad stiffen next to me and he took my hand almost painfully in his. ''This is Isabella, mine and Alice's adopted daughter'' My dad's voice was hard as stone. ''Bella'' I corrected.

The vampire took my hand quickly and brought it to his lips and kissed it ''My named James'' He replied almost flirty.

My dad was in front of me in a second growling at him. ''you don't touch her got it'' He snarled. My mum got up and stood next to me and kissed my head.

''of course I am sorry'' He said with a slight smirk on his face, ''If your staying here for the remainder of this week you are not to be intact with her or ill snap you in half in a second got it'' My Dad replied threateningly.

''Crystal'' He smirked and was out the door in matter of seconds.

My dad sighed and turned around to face me. ''That was James; He's working with the volturi. He has been assigned to keep an eye on forks for the remainder of the week, and we where _delighted_ to let him stay here with us'' He snarled.

I flinched from the coldness of his voice not used to seeing him light this. He noticed straight away and kissed my cheek ''sorry'' he laughed and I felt a wave of calmness wash over me.

''If he bugs you in anyway tell one of us immediately'' He urged. I nodded and I felt my mum's arm release me and she walked away with dad upstairs.

Once i was alone I realised how hungry I was, A box of cornflakes got my attention and I licked my lips ding ding we have a winner! I jumped up and greedily poured myself a bowl.

I started to eat savouring each bite when I heard the door open turning around curiously And noticed who it was immediately the bronze hair gave it away.

''Bella'' He murmured and stalked towards me with a smile on his lips. The dream last night suddenly vanished and jumped on him quickly planting a big one on his lips.

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him. The kiss became heated with need before we was rudely interrupted by a voice.

''Hope I am not interrupting anything'' James voice was cocky. Edward snarled and pulled me behind him not knowing who he was.

Just as Edward was about to pounce I quickly shouted ''Edward this is James he is staying with us for the week'' Edward turned to face me and pulled me against him lifting me up and running towards his bedroom.

He laid me down gently on his bed and nuzzled my neck affectively. A weird sound almost like purring came from his mouth,

I just sat there staring at him in amazement. I turned my face towards him and kissed along side his jaw.

''I have got to go hunting he whispered in my ear'' I frowned but let him get up ''I'll be back before you go to bed'' He turned towards the window and jumped out.

I must of fallen asleep because I woke up with cold arms wrapped around my torso. I snuggled

deeper into him and i heard him speak into my ear ''Good afternoon little one'' All i knew was that voice was not Edwards and i looked up to see James staring intensely at me.

**OOO cliff-hanger (: sorry guys! But it had to be done.. Did you like protective jasper? A bit of the Major there! Review (:**


	24. Chapter 24

**Enjoy.**

I was about to scream when his large hand came down on my mouth, It only lasted for a second when the door burst open and my dad rushed in his eyes darkened at the sight of us he snarled like a animal and lunged at James.

Everything seemed to happen to fast, I stumbled towards the ground as I felt someone smash into me and

I whacked my head on the drawer, my eyes became blurred and all I heard was vicious snarling and growling sounds coming from the bed, I looked up to see my dad have James by his throat .

''Big mistake'' Dad growled ''Touch my daughter I will destroy you'' He spat out his voice thick as ice.

My dad sniffed the air and his eyes latched onto me and frowned at my head, I reached up and felt my head only to wince and take my hand off i looked at it to see it coated in red thick blood.

The blood my head spin and I felt dizzy my breathing came out restless and I realised I was going to pass out.

After I felt nothing but numb and my vision clouded with darkness.

''Bella'' I heard someone mumble I felt a shake to my body and the voice became more clear.

''Bella!' the voice shouted, I realised it was Dad.

I sat up gasping for air right into my dad's arms, I was shaking slightly and he rocked me ''It's Alright sugar'' He cooed softly in my ear, i took a look at him and his eyes where back to the normal.

''James?'' I crocked my voice slightly sore from crying, ''He's gone I have taken care of him'' He said not giving me any further information, I winced at the throbbing pain in my head.

He looked at me with sympathy ''I cleaned it up a lot you just need some antibiotics to take the pain away'' He kissed my cheek and let go of me.

I looked towards my desk and saw the book Edward left out for me, curiously I grabbed the book an and looked at the title.

_Romeo and Juliet_

I Smiled softly remember reading it as a kid and turned the page over and began reading.

_**PROLOGUE**_

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

I felt the pain in my head increase and I went looking downstairs. I drank down the pills with water, and placed the glass on the side, I heard the door knocking and went to answer it,

Before i could reach the door dad was in front of me smiling like a goon. 

He opened the door wide and greeted whoever it was ''Major jasper Whitlock'' The voice grinned, ''Well well who's this fine girl'' He said looking over at me, the girl next to him slapped him round the head receiving a small curse.

''This is my daughter'' Dads eyes darkened slightly his protective nature kicking in. ''Bella this is Peter an Charlotte Whitlock'' He introduced

''alright darlin''' He drawled.

**! sorry its short i already started writing the next one don't worry! Review plzz they make me smile **

,


	25. Chapter 25

So sorry I have not updated in so long, just been busy with exams , I hope u all understand anyway enjoy sorry u waited so long for it.

PREV

He opened the door wide and greeted whoever it was ''Major jasper Whitlock'' The voice grinned, ''Well well who's this fine girl'' He said looking over at me, the girl next to him slapped him round the head receiving a small curse.

''This is my daughter'' Dads eyes darkened slightly his protective nature kicking in. ''Bella this is Peter a Charlotte Whitlock'' He introduced

''Alright darling''' He drawled.

Bella POV

I blushed slightly from the nickname and smiled softly at him,' Hello Peter, Charlotte I have heard a lot of stuff about you two'' Peter laughed at my blush ''i'm going to have so much fun making you blush'' He exclaimed

Charlotte whacked him around the head once again and smiled at me apologetic ''ouch women'' peter muttered ''you will have to excuse my goofball of a husband he has a mind of an 11 year old' she announced.

''I'm hurt'' peter cried holding his hand over his heart. I grinned already liking the two people in front of me allot.

My head started to hurt again and I knew that I needed some more ibuprofen, ''Excuse me''

I said politely as I moved away from the group into the kitchen, 2 tablets where already out with a glass of water I smiled softly and thanked mum mentally.

I felt to arms circle around my waist and I breathed in his scent instantly knowing it was Edward, I leaned into his embrace laying my head against his chest.

''where have u been'' I murmured ''hunting'' he replied as he nuzzled my neck and purred quietly.

I turned around in my head seat and grasped onto his neck pulling him down into a passionate kiss, His tongue prodded my lips demanding them to open which I happy applied as I tongues battled together he stiffened and pulled away.

I frowned and looked at his eyes but he was staring at something behind me, I turned around and saw peter leaning against the door his arms crossed with a large smirk on his face,

''naughty naughty'' he drawled. I blushed ten shades of red and buried my face into Edwards chests felt his chest rumble as he chuckled from my reaction

''Hello peter'' Edward smiled, Peter nodded in return and left us in peace,

''Edward imp going to go take a shower'' I announced and kissed his lips once more before climbing the stairs.

I set out my cloths on the bed and undressed humming softly. I grabbed a towel and put it on the side as I turned the shower on.

I let the water slide down my body and felt my muscles relax.

I started humming more loudly until it turned into singing

heard that you're settled down,  
That you found a girl and you're married now,  
I heard that your dreams came true,  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,  
Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Isn't like you to hold back or hide from the light,

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,

You know how the time flies,  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives,  
We were born and raised in a summer haze,  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days,

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"

Nothing compares,  
No worries or cares,

Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,  
who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead.

I heard laughing from downstairs and felt myself blush for the 3rd time today, I turned the shower off an climbed out wrapping a tower around my waist and hair, I walked out into the bedroom to find mum waiting there with the hairdryer,

''Thanks'' I called she smiled and I sat down on the floor as she tried my hair gracefully pulling the comb through my hair gently.

''I heard you singing'' she admitted. ''oh you did'' I said shyly. She just laughed and stroked my cheek, ''you have a beautiful voice'' she said ''thanks mum'' after my hair was dry and I was dressed I hugged my mum and walked down the stairs.

On the last couple of steps I slipped slightly and yelped as I found myself falling, I felt my dad catch me around my waist and I looked up to see him smirking

''what are we going to do with you Bella'' He laughed

I don't know.

Okay there u have it! I hope that okay, what do u think about peter and charlotte? Do you like them or shall I make their visit short? Review please!


	26. Woo! im back

Hey guys, im back! Been a long summer with school starting again, i apologize for the delay of the story but the good news is i will be carrying on with this story now :]

Any surgestions u want to give me for the story is all welcome. Keep looking ill update this weekend!

Happy reading!


	27. Chapter 27

**Enjoy**

_Previously _

_On the last couple of steps I slipped slightly and yelped as I found myself falling, I felt my dad catch me around my waist and I looked up to see him smirking_

''_What are we going to do with you Bella'' He laughed_

_I don't know._

**Now**

School

Six words that I have been dreading for the past year, ''Aw Bella come on its not like your going to be on your own'' Mum laughed ''I know I know'' I sighed. ''Ye Bells you will have me to keep away the filth that u call boys nowadays'' Emmet laughed slapping me on the back making me wince.

''Emmet!'' Edward snarled at him rubbing my back with his hand, ''woops sorry'' He smiled I blushed ten shades of red whilst burying my face in Edwards chest.

He chuckled softly before pulling carefully at my head bringing me out of his embrace, ''Silly girl'' He rubbed his nose against mine and pecked my lips softly.

''Come on Alice'' My dad said in disgust as he glared daggers at Edwards back.

''Oh come on jasper I think it's cute!'' My mum clapped, Dad mumbled under his breath whilst walking away. Mums tinkling laughter following him.

''School then!'' Aunt Rosalie Smiled taking me by the hand and dragging me up the stairs, She sat me down in the chair ripping though my wardrobe, ''Ahha! Perfect'' She chimed

passing me my outfit she approved off, It was a white buttoned up blouse ''Are you trying to get someone killed?'' I questioned She ignored me ''Come on chop chop!''

I groaned slightly before pulling on my outfit, I checked it out in the mirror admiring the outfit, ''Cute'' My mum squealed as she entered the room. She sat me down in the chair applying light makeup to my face before starting with my hair,

''Done'' She smiled. Pulling me up. ''Gorgeous!'' Aunt Rosalie beamed at me,

I walked downstairs with my mum and Rosalie, ''Now then darling arnt' ya a beut'' I laughed at peter as he winked at me causing my dad to growl and Edward to snarl. ''Come on peter leave the girl alone'' Charlotte giggled hugging me quickly ''good luck'' she smiled.

''Okay then here's how it is'' Grandpa Carlisle began to explain, ' Bella and Alice Brandon Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Emmet and Edward Cullen , Each adopted at birth'' We all nodded ''Ah and Bella, Its Jasper and Alice at school Not mum and dad'' I nodded smiling

Once at school we all jumped out of the cars, People where staring at us as we walked to reception, i turned towards my dad and frowned, ''dad why are people staring at us?'' I asked he laughed and shook his head pulling me into him and kissed my head ''ignore them''

My dad tapped on the glass window of reception the women opened it and smiled. ''Hello where here for our slips'' Edward said ''Names'' She asked goggling Edward,

I frowned at that as i became jealous. Dad squeezed my hand ''Alice and Bella Brandon, Jasper Rosalie Hale, and Edward and Emmet Cullen '' Once we were handed our slips we all exchanged classes, ''I have English now'' i sighed, ''So do I'' My dad said pulling me towards the door.

''Bye guys see you at lunch'' Once we entered English we handed the teacher our slips ''just find a spot at the back'' we nodded and sat at the back desk.

My dad's eyes where pitch black as he glared at a guy staring at me, I pinched his arm making him turn his head to look at me ''what's wrong?'' I asked, ''Don't worry about it'' he sighed sending me a wave of calm.

At dinner we all made our way over to the back table spreading our self around the table, ''Eat Bella'' Dad said pushing a tray over to me, I nodded and ate some chips slowly. ''How was first period ''Mum asked brushing a strand of hair from my face ''Fine'' I replied leaning back into my chair Edwards hand was resting on mine his thumb rubbing small circles on my palm.

''Hey Bella!'' I heard a yell turning my head I saw mike Newton running over to me a smile on his face oh god...


End file.
